evanwynfandomcom-20200214-history
Suin'ai
' '''The Elves of Suin'ai are not to be trifled with. It was with their aid that the elves to Te'luri threw off the bonds of their human oppressors. It is because of them that the Human Kingdoms of Evanwyn still hesitate in norther expansion. It is because of them that the hellish hordes of of Xin have not spread their plague across the world. Aggressive and violent due to the eternal struggle at the northern edge of their realm, the elves of Suin'ai are fierce, proud, and the eternal war with the undead of Xin has left them wroth. Important Locations '''Suin'ai :' The Capital city of the elves lies to the south, nestled between the forests and bay. This is wher ethe King and Queen of Suin'ai reside. Though few non-elves have ever been allowed to visit, it's beauty is supposed to be without equal as impossible spiraling towers and archways would seem to connect the trees, forest floor, and river upon which it's said to rest. Lie'rahm: At the northern most edge of the Kingdom are three massive walls, the last bastion of civilization lies just before them. This is the place that adventurers, mercenaries, and curious-travelers are familiar with. Resting on a hill, N'ala Rahm is as much fort as it is trade town and the last safe, comfortable resting point before going north or, preferably everyone will tell you, south. Far, far south. The Sikili: '''The Knives. The three walls that divide Xin and Suin'ai. They are a magnificent and terrifying sight to behold and are visable from miles away at Lie'rahm and from sea (though the coasts are meticulously patrolled by elvish warships), crossing the continent to blockade Xin. The Sikili each have their own names and attached fortresses. The oldest and first wall is called the Sereg'ram: the Blood Wall. It is blackened, battered, heavily manned, and the costs of its construction are still legendary, but it has served to resist undead incursions for the better part of a millenia. Ten miles south is the the second wall - Faroth'ram - and it serves to reinforce the first. The southernmost wall is the newest, thickest, and best equiped of the three. Known as the Estel'ram - an elvish term for hope. It is rare to see undead this far south and you should hope that you never do. '''Miren'ai: A port city at the southern edge of the continent. Non-elves are more welcome here than they are in other parts of the Kingdom. The land is lush with greenery and the stunning city is built into the landscape with stone, water, and living trees. Built as much for foreigner traders as for elves looking for a metal respite, Miren'ai provides every luxury one could desire and is a far cry from the strict and cold north. Culture The elves of Suin'ai have two distinct, but united cultures. Most of the elves of Suin'ai know full well the burden they will forever bear as gatekeepers of Xin (at least on the surface) and their culture reflects that. To the North, the elves tend towards a minimalist, and highly militant lifestyle. Neither male or female are spared duty at the Sikili and train from a very young age to survive beyond the walls. Mages, healers, and warriors alike build their skills around the destruction of undead and the defense of their people. Their attitudes towards foreigners is aloof, cold, and sometimes bitter. Still, there is no more formidable warrior in the realm than an old Suin'ai elf. To the South, the art of killing what's already dead is less systemitized, though even Suin'ai babe knows how to handle a bow and blade. Here the more refined arts are priorities and elvish music, poetry, food, art and architecture flourish with grandure. The institutions of the south serve to financially support their northern brethern and also tends to be home to those elves who have chosen to retire from a long life of service. Religion The elves of Suin'ai are mostly druidic. Though there is no strict, overarching religion, their respect of nature and keeping it's balance is first and formorst in their faith. Perhaps this is what has driven them to fight the undead hordes for thousands of years. Racial Views Suin'ai does not look kindly upon most non-elven races and the elves are often regarded as beign haughty. '''Humans: '''By far the most disliked for their cumbersome, meddling ways and for their long history of aggression against the elves of Evanwyn. For the most part, Suin'ai has more important things to worry about, but humans are regarded with suspicion and no small degree of contempt. '''Dwarves: '''Important traders in so far as the elves are concerned, providing much of the extra metal to fuel the enternal war. Stubborn and difficult, but they are treated and traded with fairly enough. '''Hobbits: '''Not so common in Suin'ai, but kindly regarded and favorably looked upon. Some might say the halflings are seen as a refreshing reminder of an innocence long lost to these elves. '''Drow: '''There is a tenuous alliance between ''certain ''drow sects and elves as they are caught in the same struggle. While the elves stop the advance of undead on the surface, the drow have removed the burden of preventing their spread below earth. Notable Dangers Monsterous beasts and humanoids roam the wildlands of Suin'ai with the same frequency as Evanwyn. obviously, to the far north, the border with Xin presents other perils, however the region is otherwise remarkably safe and secure. Afterall, no one wants to stir trouble with the elves of Suin'ai.